Tip of the Ice
by KoreanPrince
Summary: Penguins take over the CBI...


**- I do not own the 'Mentalist'. If I did I wouldn't be on fanfiction right now.-**

A loud noice echoed from the CBI building, as black and white penguins started to appear from every corner with machine guns. Everyone started to run in a circle as the penguins turned on the Cd player with scarry evil music. As a giant purple penguin walked in the room glaring at the CBI.

"Where is...Patrick Jane?" The purple penguin questioned with authority. The voice sent shivers down all of the CBI's back, some stoped at the mention of the name while others kept running in circles.

"Where is he!" The purple penguin yelled to a guy wearing a...skirt like thingy.

"H,he's in t,there...sir!" The guy answered quickly not bothering to look the penguin in the eye.

"What is going on here!" Minelli yelled as he ran into the office where the penguins were.

"We are here-to take over the CBI, then the world!" The giant penguin yelled proudly as he checked out Minelli.

"Oh...well we must talk about this!" Minelli whispered harshly.

"Fine I guess I have no choice in the matter." The giant penguin said with annoyence as Minelli nodded and led the way to his office. Minelli held the door open to his office as the giant penguin entered with amazing grace.

"Okay...now would you like some tea?" Minelli asked with annoyence. The giant penguin glared at Minelli as he mouthed 'no'.

"Oh drop the fish!...I know you have been drinking alcohol in here!" The giant penguin yelled with happiness as he looked around the office. Minelli blushed a deep pink in embaressment to having his secret be reveled.

"Fine...so what is your name Mr...?" Minelli asked as he poured the alcohol into two glasses.

"Well some call me..." Answered Dr. Pengi as he took a sip from the glass and grinned with happiness.

"Oh well my name is Minelli." Minelli said with confidence. Dr. Pengi mouthed the word 'wow' to the side.

"No! Your name is Elmo!" Dr. Pengi yelled in sarcasm.

"Why would my name be Elmo? I am not that cool" Minelli said with a roll of the eyes.

"Ahhhhh! Nevermind you stupid fool, anyway bottom line is that the CBI is mine now and I want Jane!" Dr. Pengi yelled in rage as he slapped his drink on the table.

"Uh...I mean you can have the CBI,but Jane...why would you want Jane I mean I know he is hot,cute,addorable..." Minelli stoped as he saw the disgusted look on Dr. Pengi's face.

"Is their something you would like to share with me Minelli?" Dr. Pengi announced with a eyebrow raised.

"No! Not like that, like 'Omg Jane is man pretty' you know?" Minelli answered quickly.

"Uh...no. Anyway, I want Jane to feel my revenge...again!" Dr. Pengi yelled with happiness.

"Oh, okay! I mean I don't have any control in your sexual relationships." Minelli said with the roll of the eyes.

"What! I don't even think that can happen!" Dr. Pengi yelled in rage and confusion.

"Yeah it can happen, haven't you ever read 'Penguin Playboy' the pictures are very detailed!" Minelli said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Eww...You are Pengay. I mean thats fine for penguins but for a penguin and a human...I still think that is not possible!" Dr. Pengi said with a shiver.

"Well you see...when a-"

"Shut up! Gosh I don't need to hear this, you fool!" Dr. Pengi yelled. He kicked over the chair as he walked out of Minelli's office.

"Now lets go find Jane!" Dr. Pengi yelled in excitment.

-In Vam Pelts, Jane, Rigsbe, Lisbon, and Cho's Office-

"Oh no the CBI is being invaded!" Rigsbe yelled to Vam Pelt, Jane, Cho, and Lisbon.

"Rigsbe calm down! Now tell us everything." Lisbon yelled calmly, while the others looked alarmed.

"Well, I was heading to get something to eat and-"

"Like always!" Jane inturupted with a laugh.

"Jane this is not time for your 'spongebob' attitude! Now go on Rigsbe. Quick!" Lisbon yelled in annoyence, as she pointed to Rigsbe and Jane.

"Anyway, I was going to go get some food when these black and white penguins started entering the CBI with machine guns. Then these two big penguins put on some scarry music and then this giant purple penguin without a machine gun entered and was like 'blah blah-taking over the CBI and then the world!'." Rigsbe whispered excitely.

"Um...Rigsbe how much sugar did you have again?" Vam Pelt asked, as the others were still in shock.

"I didn't even get anything to eat-"

"Well thats unusual!" Lisbon stated.

"Anyway! I am really hungry, may I have some candy Vam Pelt!" Rigsbe asked in excitment, as Vam Pelt rolled her eyes.

"What kind of candy?" Vam Pelt asked in wonder.

"Well something I can lick and taste!" Rigsbe answered while giving Vam Pelt the 'puppy dog' look.

"Do you want it here or somewhere else?" Vam Pelt asked.

"Oh definitly here, I need to taste your candy, now!" Rigsbe yelled with need.

"Okay!" Vam Pelt said as she gave him a sucker.

"Um...may I have some of your candy too. Cho wants one too!" Jane yelled to Vam Pelt, who was getting some suckers out for them.

"Here you go boys!"

"Oh...a foursome!" Lisbon yelled in awe.

"Yeah do you want a sucker" Vam Pelt asked.

"No I am straight. No more candy from you anymore. It gives me a sugar rush." Lisbon said with a sad sigh.

"Well my candy is yummy Lisbon." Vam Pelt said as the guys all nodded as they sucked on Vam Pelts candy. (A/n- I think you guys get what I just said; it was kinda sexual!)

"Anyway, Rigsbe there is no evil penguins okay?" Lisbon said slowly behind gritted teeth.

"Okay I guess, but they did say they wanted Jane." Rigsbe stated calmly.

"WHAT!" Jane screamed in terror.

"What!...I thought you didn't believe me." Rigsbe said with a raise of the eyebrow.

"Ofcourse I don't believe you!...I just am ticked off that in your 'day dream' you would have me, being wanted by penguins." Jane yelled as he glared at Rigsbe.

"Well I am sorry!" Rigsbe said as he began crying.

"Oh whatever!" Jane yelled in angish.

Bang! a loud noice came form there office as penguins started piling around the group. The last thing any of them heard was Rigsbe yelling "I want to finish my candy!" before everything went black.

_Hey Guys, I hope you liked it. This was from two years ago...so yeah. This is just for fun I don't own the 'Mentalist' or my sister 'ILovePlotBunnies' evil purple penguin. :( Anyways, it would be awesome if you reviewed so...do it! :))_


End file.
